Innocence and Mischief
by TheStoryTeller231
Summary: LokixReader. My first Avengers fanfic, please no FLAMES. You worked in Starbucks until something happened. You asked your father if you could work with him, neither you knew that it would start a great adventure for you. Summary sucks I know, it's better than it looks...I think. Rated M because it contains cursing and possible sexual scenes.


_Not really sure how to feel about...this story. I'll write more if you guys like.._

_I've only see the movies Thor, The avengers, Iron Ma and Captain America. But my memory is a bitch :/_

_Okay then ... let's start ..._

_**(H/C)- Hair color **_

_**(E/C)- Eyes color **_

_**(Y/N)- Your name **_

_**(Y/L/N) -Your last name **_

_Italic- Flash backs._

_**Italic Bold- Thinking.**_

**Bold- Normal.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**You wake up to the sound of your cellphone's alarm, you try to cover the noise by putting the pillow in your face but you grunt recalling that you need to wake up early to go to work.**

**You work at Starbucks and today you might get promoted so yesterday you decided to go to work early to impress your boss.**

**As you get up of the bed you look around, you can see a portrait of you and your mother, when you were ten years old, you start having flashback.**

_"Mommy look a butterfly!"-you said giggling as you pointed to the flying yellow butterfly passing by you._

_You were walking in Central Park with your mother, and she smiled upon you._

_"It's beautiful"-she says._

_You look at her and you blushed slightly, your mother was even more beuatiful than the butterfly, and sometimes you were shy around her._

_"Mommy, I wanna be beautiful like you one day."-you say looking at your feet shyly._

_She chuckles._

_"(Y/N) you are already beautiful, you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen and don't let anyone say the opposite"-she says pinching your nose._

**After remembering that, you touch your nose and you smile sadly, these memories seemed to make you sad since your mother passed away on a car accident.**

**Your father is alive but he too busy working for the S.H.I.E.L.D that he doesn't have the time for you. You walk to you bathroom and look in the mirror, your hair is all messy and your (H/C) was getting all greasy so you imediatly think on having a shower.**

**You didn't like having hot showers, everything warm for you made you a little nauseous.**

**After the shower you dressed up with old jeans that you has since highschool and your favorite shirt, a green one, you sighed when you couldn't spot your shoes and you started looking around for them, with the towel on your hair. Finally, seeing them under your couch and wondering how did they get there, you put your shoes on and you decide to go to work, unfortunally you forgot that you had the towel in your hair still.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**After you got back to your house and took the towel off, you eventually came to work five minutes late, you questioned your lucky today and you avoided to be seen walking in into Starbucks to not get into trouble.**

**"Hey they (Y/N), you're kinda late today aren't you?"-a female voice says behind you with a snicker.**

**You jumped like a scared cat and looked at her, after you seeing that she was your best friend Maddy you could only relax.**

**"Don't do that again Maddy, you scared the shit out of me, is he here yet?"-you ask her while dressing your uniform.**

**She shrugged and smiled at you.**

**"I don't think so, I guess that he's the one late this time, lucky hm?"-she hummed after walking to the kitchen and ordering something.**

**You rolled your eyes.**

**Maddy is your best friend since middle school, you and her are likes sisters and she was the one that found an apartment for you close to your work, she knows everything about you and you know everything about her, she saved you by not getting muged or fired plenty of times and you feel useless because you can't help her sometimes, she's 7 months older than you and since your mother died she has been taking care of you. It was thanks to her that you got a job and you could pay your bills, since your dad doesn't have the time for visiting you.**

**"(Y/N)! Are you coming to work or not?"-she cried from the kitchen.**

**"Coming!"-you quickly said before closing your locker.**

**Your job was making the drinks that you are asked to, cappuccinos, coffes, hot chocolates, milk shakes, teas...everything!**

**You liked your job because over the years you started to make friends there, not only yout co-workers, the usual clients too.**

**And you got to learn how to make many kind of drinks and you could bake as well and with Maddy helping you with was the best.**

**"Ah, I see that you got here on time"-your boss says as you made a coffe with milk. You nodded and looked at him.**

**Your boss is well known as being a jerk and a pervert, he flirts with you all the time and he doesn't do it right, he touches in your tights sometimes and and smells your hair, you find it disgusting and you deslike him, it's uncomfortable and you will never be alone with him in a room, ever.**

**But he's your boss, you force a smile and play along.**

**"That's right sir, you were the one late this time"-you say trying to be funny, which it worked.**

**Since little you always looked the innocent one and you could use that to get away from trouble, you would just look at the person with your big (E/C) bambi eyes and the person would forget about what happened.**

**"Nice joke (Y/N), it seems like we're busy today."-he paused and smiled-"Say, come to my office after work, I want to talk with you about your job."-he said grinning.**

**You didn't trust that grin but you really wanted to be promoted so you nodded with you head and smiled.**

**"See you then, now back to work."-he comanded before leaving.**

**You looked at Mandy and she thumbed up at you while approaching.**

**"That's my girl, remember not to get arrogant. Just because you're going to be better then me in this it doesn't mean that you can ignore me"-she joked making you giggle.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hours passed and you realized that your shift was over, Mandy left one hour ago because she nedded to go to an doctor appointment.**

**As you took your uniform out and dressed your normal clothes in the lockers, you nervously walked to his office, you knocked on the door and you heard a 'come in', you opened the door and you saw your boss sitting on his chair looking at his laptop.**

**"Ah, (Y/N) glad that you're here, please sit down."-he said pointing at a sofa near the wall, you did as he said and you looked at him awkwardly.**

**"Sir, what do you need for me?"-you ask almost like a whisper, somehow you felt a knot in your stomach and that only happened when you were nervous or you had a bad feeling.**

**"(Y/N), you work for the Starbucks company for already five years, and I think it's time for you to get what it's deserved."-he said smiling at you.**

**This is it, you felt happy inside and that knot was almost gone until he said something that terrified you.**

**"I will give you the opportunaty to go on a date with me"**

**You stared at him, shocked. You didn't wanted to go on a date with him, you're scared of him.**

**You have been in relationships before but they never lasted more than eight months and you are twenty-seven years old for god's sake.**

**"Sir? I don't understand...I thought that I was going to be promoted?"-you dared to say.**

**He chuckled and got up from his chair to start walking at you, which made you sick.**

**"My dear, of course you'll be promoted, but only if you accept going on a date with me"- he said arrogantly while sitting next to you, next thing that you noticed it was his hand slowly going up your tight, which made you jump away from him and stand up.**

**"Excuse me sir? Are you telling me that I can only be promoted if I date you?"-you ask a little upsed.**

**He smiled.**

**"Why, I would never date any woman, of course that this will be only mean for sex."-he said smirking.**

**That's it, this time your stomach was upside down and you started to tremble, in a quick move you looked at the door and then at him.**

**"You ... are saying that-"**

**"You imbecile! I'm telling you that if you want to be promoted you'll have to let me fuck you!"-he shouted pinning you agains't the wall behind you.**

**You felt like you wanted to cry but you held your tears and with a short brave move you kicked him balls and you ran away from his office.**

**After you were outside in the dark night you could honestly breath in relief, and you thanked God that you were in the middle of Times Square, it was very crowded and there was light enough to criminals hide.**

**You quietly walked back home, still holding your tears and still trembling, you wanted to speak with Maddy but she would probably do something to him that would cause her to lose her job, and you hated to be a burden to her, she already did so much for you.**

**You decided to keep this as a secret but you wouldn't come back to your job, your old job.**

**When you got home safe and sound, you called to the last person you would call today, your dad.**

**You waited as your cellphone rested on your ear, you are sitting in your bed, thinking about what happen until a deep male voice interrupts your thoughts.**

**"**_**(Y/N)? Is something wrong?"**_**-he asked right away.**

**You smiled a little, you haven't said a word and somehow he knew that you were upsed, you breathed a little and talked.**

_**"No dad, I'm fine...I just wanted to talk with you and ask something."**_**-you honestly say with sadness in your voice.**

**He saw it.**

_**"Sure, what's up sweetie?**_**-you loved when he called you sweetie, he called you that all the time when you were little.**

_**"Can I work with you? I lost my job..."**_**-You weren't lying, you didn't accept your old boss's deal so you were probably fired.**

**He paused for a long minute and sighed.**

_**"Working here it's not easy pie sweetie, it requires lot of intelligence and skills."**_**-he said.**

**Deep down you knew that, but you pouted. You may not be very skilled in fighting but you knew that you were smart enough to work with your dad, you hacked a lot of computers in your young age and you could work with secrets things very well.**

_**"Dad, please. I need a job and you know how I can work with computers...I'm not saying that I want to be an agent, I could be your secretary...you know...I can make good coffes."**_**-you replied with a sweet smile after hearing him chuckle.**

_**"I don't know, but your coffe sounds good. I'll ask the director and see if there's something you can do, but don't get your hopes high, I'll tell you tomorrow as for now, please rest."**_**-he said with a parental voice.**

**You seemed slightly shocked about what he said, he rarely calls you and when he does he just asks you how were you doing and he said nothing more but this time he cared enough to ask you to sleep.**

_**"Okay dad, good night."**_**-you say.**

**He hunged up without any other reply, you rolled your eyes.**

_**"**_**Typical"-you said to no one.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**You wake up slowly and lazily you sit in your own bed. You try to figure out how did you fell asleep with your yesterday's clothes on and your shoes on as well. You grab your phone and you see that it's 11:09 am.**

**You smile sadly, you would be working by now but you just couldn't go back, not after what happened with your old boss.**

**You could imagine how Maddy must've be worried by you not showing up today without leaving any message but you decided to call her in her lunch time, if you called her now it would be a problem to her and it would affect her work.**

**You walk to your fridge and you yawn, you are still tired and you're honestly not hungry but you think that you should keep your body strong.**

**Your body was a little petite and your were a little small, you didn't had big breasts but they weren't small too, it was a size that you enjoyed. I also liked your (H/C) a lot, it was the same's as your mother, but you had the (E/C) as your dad.**

**You realized that you lost yourself in your thoughts and that you staring at your fridge, you grabbed a coke and closed it starting to walk to the couch and sitting there with a groan. You felt so lazy and heavy this morning. You reached the TV remote and turned on the TV, the first thing that popped out was the news.**

_**"A strange object came from the skies yesterday followed by thunder, we still don't know what exactly is but it seems that nobody knows exactly where it landed, or if it landed"**_

**You opened you eyes slightly amused, maybe aliens? **

**You chuckled to yourself, you believed in alien and UFOs but you tried not to, your attention was all over your cellphone now, someone was calling you. Could it be Maddy? Nope, she's working. You read and it was a unknown number, taking the chances you decided to answer it.**

**Neither you didn't know that you were about to start an adventure.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Hey there! It's the end of the chapter.**_

_**I know it was a little boring and Loki wasn't it in, but I didn't wanted to start like the others LokixOc or LokixReader start, by an agent that Loki falls for when he's in the glass or whatever.**_

_**I decided to make you a normal person, a lonely girl that has only a best friend and a distant but caring father.**_

_**Next chapter there might be Loki if not I can promise you one thing, there will be Stark.**_

_**Byeeeeeeeee!**_


End file.
